Deep Water
by Unrestrained
Summary: It's the year 2019 and Katara is a genetically enhanced human who can waterbend. What will happen when she meets the hottie underground journalist, Zuko. And how will he help her finally reunite her 'family' and gain true freedom? Zutara! T for violence


AN: So this is my first Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfiction that i've put on here...and its kinda funny, cause i wrote this today. Well, i hope you like it!!! oh, and it has a bunch of Dark Angel inspiration. i changed most of the stuff, like names of people and places, but some stuff i had to change...if youve never seen the show dont worry bout it...if you have you'll see what i changed and what i didnt. well, read and review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Dark Angel...swear i dont...although im trying to figure out how to...get it without paying a buncha money

READ ON!!!!

* * *

Prologue

Being a genetically enhanced human who can bend water to her every will and kick the craziness out of anyone she comes up against, not to mention being programmed to be the smartest, fastest and strongest of all, has its advantages. It also has its disadvantages. Like the fact that I have to hide half my life from my friends and the small problem of the guy who 'created' me hunting me down like I'm a dog.

It all began in a military covert operation called Fire Emblem. It was created by an ex-army general named Ozai Penndragon for the sole purpose in creating the perfect soldier. My brothers and sisters and I were his prized possessions, the only of his 'creations' that came out the way he had hoped and planned. M5 was the name he chose to give us, but in all reality it was because it took him 5 tries to get it right, but none the less, he pushed us harder, treated us like dirt and expected no less than the best from us.

Using research his team of scientists and doctors had found, he injected fertile female eggs with feline and enhanced human DNA. DNA that would make the later developed child faster, stronger and smarter than a normal human being. The perfect soldier. But Penndragon decided he wanted to try something else, inject another set of DNA into the eggs. I'm not sure exactly what DNA that was, but it created me and my brothers and sisters. During the first stages he spilt M5 into four groups, each group getting a different set of DNA. DNA to control the elements. I was infused with the ability to control water, the others were infused with fire, air and earth. The scientists said it couldn't be done, the doctors warned of its dangers, but Penndragon persisted..thus me and 'family' were born.

After our physical births we were taught martial arts, military protocol, every known fact in the universe, various other things, and how to control our element. We were treated horribly, but we learned what we were supposed to. However, something Ozai didn't predict was that each of us, M5's, acted like our element. Me and the rest of my water siblings were overly graceful, stayed calm in 8 out of 10 situations, healed quicker and were more free flowing. My air siblings were lighter on their feet but always had their heads in the clouds, Ozai had more trouble keeping them to concentrate during lectures. My earth siblings we more grounded, steadier, it was harder to knock them off their feet and they were more straight forward. My fire siblings..we were always at odds with each other, fire and water, they were everything we weren't. They were always ready to start a fight, were more raw in their movements, and did not like to back down...neither did we, but they were pigheaded, extremely prideful. They were always pleasantly warm though.

So learning this new information, Ozai enlisted the help of four different martial arts masters. One for each element. We were taught martial arts that would heighten our bred instincts instead of bypassing them. I was the top in my class, bred to be, I was special, so was my brother Aang, and my sisters Toph and Azula. Aang was the top in the air element, Toph the earth and Azula the fire. We were a close group, leaning on each other so we could survive the situations put upon us.

We were also made for sale, a barcode was tattooed on the backs of the males necks and in between the shoulder blades on females, and were known as a number to everyone but our own. We each had special price tags and Ozai's highest purpose for creating us was to make a profit, give us to the highest bidder. The bidder who wanted the world's perfect soldiers for his or her use.

When we all turned nine, something horrible happened, our brother Haru dropped to the ground during combat practice one day, shaking violently. We all knew what it was, even though we'd never seen it before. Haru was having a seizure. He was carted off by guards and we were ordered to continue our training. I was very close to Haru and I continually thought of him throughout the day. That night, lying in my bed, staring at his empty one beside me, I snuck out of our bunks and went searching for him. What I found alarmed me. Haru was laid out on a table in a highly lit room, surgeons surrounding him, cutting into his flesh. I quickly left and woke up all my siblings. I told them what I found and we promised each other that we would never let that happen to anybody else.

Later that year, my fear came true, I had my first seizure. We were about to go to bed when it happened. I remember seeing the guards come in and I remember Jin hovering over me. When the guards came close, as they were reaching for me Jin attacked them, taking the gun from the guard who had one and shooting him. Sokka and Aang picked me up, preparing to carry me out of there. Jin walked in front of us, gun poised and ready.

We were almost to the main entrance when a bright flashlight was shone in our direction, it was Ozai and a posse of guards. Jin held out her gun prepared to fire, we heard a gunshot and watched as Jin fell to the ground in a pool of blood. We turned and ran, my strength back, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Azula, and I lead our family back to the barracks, and a hiding spot we had made during our down time. There we plotted our escape. Everyone was in on it, except for Azula, and her closest sisters Mai and Ty Lee. They thought escaping was an act of cowardice, a way to get out of our present situation.

We left them behind, ready for our task at hand. I only remember bits and pieces of our escape but I know for sure only eight of us escaped that night. I remember a broken window, shattered class falling down on us. Landing in soft snow and running as fast as we could to the outer gate on the other side of the woods.

I remember the sirens announcing our break out and the small crevice we hid in while Sokka gave us our orders. He made us split up, a bad idea I thought, but he wouldn't listen, so I obeyed. I remember watching him being shot with tasers. I tried to go back, but Toph stopped me, pulling me on behind her.

We ran for what seems like hours, until we hit a iced over pond. I feel through, but I told her to keep going, to leave me. I waited for as long as I could hold my breath, then waterbended an air hole around my head. I floated and waited. I waited for over an hour, but my body was beginning to freeze in the water, so I broke the ice and made my escape. I ran, trying to warm up my body until I reached the outer fence. I climbed it as fast as I could, being wary of my surroundings. From the top of the fence I saw nothing, even with my night vision, nothing was there. I jumped from the top of the fence, landing softly in the snow. I remember being so thankful for the snow, because landing from that height would have hurt even me, and I didn't need that trouble right then. I could see the outer world, as we called it, and I was excited, if not a little scared.

Sticking to the darkest shadows, it was night, I found a road leading away from Fire Emblem and I also saw a car. The lady driving stopped and let me ride with her. She worked there, a nurse I think. She was very kind and took me to her house. It was warm and cozy, but I was uncomfortable staying there. When she left to lead the Fire Emblem guards away, I slipped out, looking back and wishing I could stay.

I somehow ended up in Seattle, were I've lived for ten years. Until I turned fourteen I lived in a foster home with a young girl named Song. We were the best of friends, we had been through everything including the Pulse of 2009, only months after our break out.

We were playing in her basement when I felt a wave of some sort wash over us, then the lights went out, all power gone. Her father, who was an alcoholic, was upstairs watching TV. We heard him curse, and quickly get up from his chair. We hid under the basement stairs, waiting for him to leave us alone. He yelled, blaming us for the power outage, threatening us. I looked at Song and saw the fear on her face. I knew then and there we couldn't live there anymore. I know I said earlier that I lived with a foster family until I was fourteen, well I only lived with the whole family up until the Pulse.

We waited until her father passed out in his chair, then snuck back upstairs. We packed our clothes and left her house. We wondered the streets for a few years, living in boxes, but so was most of Seattle's population, so we were ignored for the most part. When we turned thirteen we both got jobs as deliver girls for a chocolate shop. The owner let us stay in the apartment over the small shop in exchange for our work, we also received food and clothing, but other than that we had nothing.

We worked for a year, having fun doing it, just living a mostly care free life until she contracted a disease. The owner of the shop didn't have enough money for Song to visit the doctor and get medicine. I took care of her as best I could but she died within three months, two days before our joint birthday. I never knew when my birthday was, so hers was good enough for me. I think I cried but I don't remember. I just remember the owner of the shop coming up with a police officer who covered Song's body with a white sheet. I didn't stay much longer, I had no reason to. I left and wondered the streets until I turned sixteen when I ran into Original KoKo and Sketchy, or Lee, but he preferred Sketchy.

I had found out when me and Song were out on our own that sometimes stealing was necessary, if you didn't have it and you needed it, steal it. I never stole for personal gain, just to pay for food before we found work at the chocolate shop. I was going to steal medicine for Song, but I didn't know what was wrong with her, I didn't know what to steal.

I was walking from a bike shop I had just stole a nice bicycle from when I ran into them. They were laughing, just minding their own business until Sketchy saw my bike. After telling Original KoKo I wasn't a lesbian we became good friends. I moved in with Original KoKo and started working with her and Sketchy at Jam Pony, a package delivery system. The rest is history. I made friends at Jam Pony, including my now roommate Lily, and I made a life, they helped me through the awkward stages of teen hood. And the awkwardness was really awkward for me. With all the different DNA in me some things happened different. Instead of having a period, my feline DNA made me go into heat at least three times a year. One those random 72 hours I would be jumpy and searching for action...I made the mistake of finding some about three times, all ending in horrible relationships. I tried my hardest to be true to myself, and those three random acts made me so mad. I tried locking myself in the closet once, I blew the door off the hinges...that was mistake number two.

I've become stronger in that area..I can actually be around guys now without jumping them, but I still cant help but think of it. Within that 72 hours I am constantly taking showers and doing pushups, it helps me clear my head. Kendra thinks I'm crazier than normal during that time, but I cant tell her, because if I tell her I have feline DNA in me that makes me go into heat three times a year, she'd either laugh her head off, or leave and never come back. I don't want either, so for now, my secrets staying with me.

I've recently started looking for my brothers and sisters more passionately. I've hired a private detective to search all police records, hospital records, morgue records and any other records that could lead me somewhere. But this private detective doesn't come cheap, so I'm back to stealing...and I can do it, steal I mean, I was trained to..well, more or less. And that's where my true story starts.

The Seattle Space Needle is one of my favorite spots in this decomposing city, I go there to think, I sit on the top and look over the city, the air helps me clear my head, and the view's nice.

I'm here now thinking of my past and my unknown future. If anything has ever scared me, it's the future. I'm kinda glad for the Pulse in some ways. Since those goofy terrorists hit all of America with an electromagnetic pulse, stopping all our technology completely for about six months, right after us M5s broke out, we've been able to stay under the radar. So even though America is pretty much a third world country now, it's easier to hide, but the future is still uncertain and a little scary, or at least thought provoking. But for a genetically enhanced human who can bend water I'm pretty sure I can get through whatever the future holds.

* * *

AN: Alrighty then, tell me what you thought and you'll get a fresh caramel brownie...yum, i smell them cooking. thanks for reading!!! 


End file.
